transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Rod (G1)
Hot Rod (ホット・ロッド, Hotto Roddo) is brash and headstrong, with an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance. Kup has assumed the role of mentor and advisor to the impetuous young Hot Rod, offering him wisdom and advice when he needs it (though Hot Rod rarely feels that he does, much to Kup's annoyance). Arcee also serves as a calming influence on Hot Rod, and tends to either worry about him when he is not around, or deride and tease him when he is. Their relationship is antagonistic, but friendly. Exactly how deep Hot Rod's feelings for Arcee might run is unknown, whether they be friendly, romantic, or otherwise. In contrast, his Rodimus Prime (ロディマス・プライム, Rodimasu Puraimu) persona—while still headstrong and stubborn—seems to suffer from a severe lack of confidence, often doubting his own decisions and expressing distress over his position as an Autobot leader. Of course, much of this comes from comparisons with his former commander Optimus Prime (who was in suspension stasis)—and let's face it, shoes-to-be-filled just don't get much bigger than that. One thing that both sides of this Autobot's identity have in common is their impatience—neither Hot Rod nor Rodimus Prime can stand to wait around when they could be doing something instead. He is also very self-reliant, rarely sending others to do anything when he could be doing it himself. His Targetmaster partner is Firebolt. As Rodimus Prime, his vehicle sometimes splits between his robot and Mobile Defense Bay. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (Hot Rod): Dick Gautier (English), Akimitsu Takase (Japanese) :Voice actor (Rodimus Prime): Judd Nelson (English), Hiroya Ishimaru (Japanese) As Hot Rod, his Alternate mode is usually a Cybertronian Dome Zero, but as Rodimus Prime, his alternate mode is a Cybertronian Truck with a trailer. Gallery File:Rodimus_Prime_g1_leaders_by_marcelomatere.jpg|A promo render of the G1 Rodimus Prime. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Goldbug **Bulkhead **Jazz **Warpath **Arcee **Ultra Magnus **Kup *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots * Ash Ketchum **Pikachu * Akima Skullwalker * Anakai Skullwalker (now became Shredow until Generation VII) * Jake Skullwalker * Ninja Squirtles * Melano (doppelgänger of Gary Oak) * Melberno (Ash Ketchum/Gary Oak fusion) * Alberno (doppelgänger of Ash Ketchum) * Misty * Brock * Tracey Sketchit * May * Max * Dawn * Iris * Cilan * Serena * Clemont * Bonnie * Lonnie * Vonnie * Eonnie Family * Alexa, Kalos journalist (wife) http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alexa Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Soundwave **Thundercraker **Skywarp **Cyclonus **Scourge **Stasrscream **Lockdown Weapons & Abilities Hot Rod carries twin machine guns, while Rodimus Prime carries a long assault riffle. History Synopsis Trivia Category:Transformers Category:G1 Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:G1 Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:G1 Male Autobots Category:Autobot leaders Category:G1 Autobot leaders Category:Former Autobot leaders Category:G1 Former Autobot leaders Category:Primes Category:G1 Primes Category:Former Primes Category:Matrix bearers Category:G1 Matrix bearers Category:Former Matrix bearers Category:Former G1 Matrix bearers Category:Rulers of Cybertron Category:G1 Rulers of Cybertron Category:Autobot Rulers of Cybertron Category:G1 Autobot Rulers of Cybertron Category:Alternate Versions of Hot Rod Category:Alternate Versions of Rodimus Prime